Songfic Drabbles
by MingoGirl
Summary: Series of songfics about Jack and Lizzie. Not consecutive. Rating may change, I don't know what songs I'm doing yet. If you want me to do a certain song, let me know!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Pirates fic, so please don't be too harsh on me. Songfic set to Pain by Three Days Grace. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Pain**

Elizabeth was sitting alone in her cottage, wallowing in her own misery. Two months before, her husband, William Turner, had died, un-died, becoming the new captain of the _Flying Dutchman,_ and divorced her.

Maybe divorce wasn't the right word. It was more like he told her that their marriage had never existed in the first place. They had no documents, and were married in the midst of battle, by a pirate no less. Either way, her heart was shattered.

Ever since Will had left her, Elizabeth had done nothing but sit and drink. Once, in her rage, she shattered a bottle, lacerating her hand. She had stared at her wounds curiously, not bothering to remove the glass. She liked the pain. It let her know she was alive.

_Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>

Elizabeth never removed the glass from her hand. She instead let it remain embedded in her flesh. It kept the awful numbness from returning.

After a while, the days started to run together. She became thin and gaunt, resembling the cursed pirates she had once sailed with more than a human. She had stopped eating entirely, preferring to sit and drink rum. It was always rum. The flavor reminded her of the only one she ever wanted to see again.

And then he came. Jack Sparrow came to rescue her. He entered the small cottage that she was living in and immediately saw the haggard woman sitting on the floor. The pirate rushed over to her and took her uninjured hand and cradled it in both of his own.

"What happened to you Lizzie?" he asked quietly.

"Everything," she mumbled.

"Come with me," he whispered. "I'll take you somewhere that you will understand."

_You're sick of feeling numb  
>You're not the only one<br>I'll take you by the hand  
>And I'll show you a world that you can understand<em>

Before she could answer, Elizabeth passed out. She fell forward into his strong arms, unable to keep herself conscious any longer.

Jack lifted her into his arms and carried her to a small table, gently setting her down at a chair. He rummaged through the cabinets until her found a bottle of vodka, some towels, and a bowl. He laid the items out in front of her unconscious form and set about cleaning her injured hand. He placed a towel under her hand and poured some of the vodka on her skin, making her flinch and try to draw her hand away, but he held it tightly. Her eyes flittered open and she zeroed in on his hand on hers.

"Jack," she rasped "what are you doing?"

"Cleaning your hand," he said gently, pouring more alcohol on her hand. She hissed in pain, but didn't pull away again.

_This life is filled with hurt  
>When happiness doesn't work<br>Trust me and take my hand  
>When the lights go out you will understand<em>

"Why?" she asked angrily, jerking her hand out of his grasp.

Jack remained calm. He gently gripped her wrist again and pulled her hand toward him. He started picking out the glass, which was no easy task, for her skin had healed around it. "Because I care," he said simply. He pulled on a piece of glass as she jerked her hand away again. The glass ripped out of her skin forcefully, sending a spray of blood into the air. Elizabeth hissed while smiling sadistically.

_Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>

_Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>

"Don't," she snarled. "Did you ever think that maybe I _like_ the pain?"

Jack looked appalled. "What have you done with my Lizzie?" he asked. "My Lizzie would never say something like that."

"So just because I've changed, I'm not _your Lizzie_ anymore?" she asked bitingly.

Jack took her hand again and started pulling at the glass. "Change comes naturally," he said carefully. "No one can change this drastically in two months."

"I'd rather be how I am now than how I was when he first left," she growled bitterly.

"Angry and in agony?" he asked sarcastically, pulling free another piece of glass, sending more blood into the air.

_Anger and agony  
>Are better than misery<br>Trust me, I've got a plan  
>When the lights go off, you will understand<em>

"Anger and agony are better than misery," she snapped, jerking her hand away yet again. "I've got a plan, you just don't understand."

"What plan?" he demanded. "Too kill yourself through sheer neglect?"

"No!" she shrilled. "I told you, you don't understand!"

"Because you won't tell me!" he snapped back, taking her hand again.

Elizabeth glared at him. "I didn't fix this," she looked at her injured hand "because being in constant pain lets me know I haven't died! Without it, I feel nothing, and I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all!"

_Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>

_Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel pain<em>

"Come with me," Jack said again. "Let me save you from this hell." Elizabeth didn't answer, nor did she look at him. "I know you're hurting," Jack continued softly. "Even if you don't think so, I know you'll thank me later if you let me take you away from here."

Elizabeth looked up into Jack's midnight, kohl-lined eyes. "No," she said stubbornly. "I want to stay here. Alone."

"Lizzie…" he said softly.

_I know, I know that you're wounded  
>You know, you know that I'm here to save you<br>You know, you know I'm always here for you  
>I know, I know that you'll thank me later<em>

"No," she hissed, jerking her hand away once more, this time hiding it under the table. "I will stay here alone."

"Lizzie, please reconsider," Jack begged.

"Get out," she said coldly. "Leave me to myself. I want to be alone."

"Love, you can't live like this," he murmured.

"I can. Now get out," she growled.

Jack stood up reluctantly and turned toward the door. He paused with his hand on the knob. Without turning he spoke. "I will come back for you," he vowed. Then he left, not wanting her to see his tears.

_Pain, without love  
>Pain, can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>

_Pain, without love_  
><em>Pain, I can't get enough<em>  
><em>Pain, I like it rough<em>  
><em>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>

_Pain, without love_  
><em>Pain, I can't get enough<em>  
><em>Pain, I like it rough<em>  
><em>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>  
><em>Rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>  
><em>Rather feel pain<em>

**Wow it was harder than I thought to write the ending. I wanted to make it be a happy ending, but I knew I couldn't. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another songfic for Jack and Lizzie. The song is Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin. Set after Curse of the Black Pearl. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Evil Angel**

Elizabeth Swann was miserable. She hated being trapped in the confines of upper class society. She couldn't be herself. She felt like she was drowning, just like on the day of Commodore Norrington's promotion ceremony. But this time Jack wouldn't save her.

Every time he spoke to her, it was a lie. Why should he believe the look in his eyes that said "I will come back for you?" He had never done anything but lie to her.

Peas in a pod he had called them. If they were birds of a feather, then they were flying with crooked wings.

But she still had some faith that he would come back.

_Hold it together, birds of a feather  
>Nothing but lies and crooked wings<br>I have the answer spreading the cancer  
>You are the faith inside me<em>

She was praying that he would come and rescue her from the restrictions of her society. She had never tried to hide her love of pirates, but she had hidden her desire to _become_ one. When Jack had first come into her life and given her a taste of the life she yearned for, she had been loath to part with it, but she knew her place was beside Will. Now she was regretting her decision to stay. She hated being tied down, caged in, unable to speak her mind and do what she wanted when she wanted it.

Even after all he had done to her, she still wanted him to help her breath in this corset of her life. She was being constricted and wanted him to cut her free again. She didn't want to die here.

_No, don't leave me to die here  
>Help me survive here alone<br>No, don't remember, remember_

She wanted to sleep. She wanted her angel to help her sleep. Her evil angel was probably more accurate, for no pirate could truly be an angel. But no matter what shewanted to call him, her evil angel was not coming for her. Her angel on sparrows' wings. He just needed to open his wings and fly to her.

"Open you wings my evil angel," she begged quietly. "Rescue me."

_Put me to sleep, evil angel  
>Open your wings, evil angel<em>

She believed in him and nothing could be worse than waiting for a miracle that would not come. She had started to imagine him in places where he could not be. She had to hide her hearts betrayal from her fiancé, and every time he was brought up, the nail was driven deeper into her shredded heart. She was doing nothing, just hoping to find a savior. Her savior.

_I'm a believer, nothing could be worse  
>All these imaginary friends<br>Hiding betrayal, driving the nail  
>Hoping to find a savior<em>

As time dragged on, her hope that a savior would come for her was diminishing. She had resigned herself to the life of a blacksmiths wide. She would be dead inside, but she would survive. Alone. Without help. Her evil angel wasn't going to come.

She was going to live the life that she loathed to make Will happy. She was never one to surrender, but now she was going to have to.

"Don't surrender," she muttered. "Never surrender."

_No, don't leave me to die here  
>Help me survive here alone<br>Don't surrender, surrender_

All of her hope of being able to be free was destroyed when Will proposed. Her evil angel would never come. She was doomed to be a good wife and mother, not the pirate she longed to be. She wanted to sleep, never to wake again. She wanted her angel to open his wings and fly over her and put her to sleep.

But most of all she wanted him to tell her why she couldn't breathe when he wasn't there.

_Put me to sleep, evil angel  
>Open your wings, evil angel<br>Fly over me, evil angel  
>Why can't I breathe, evil angel?<em>

_Put me to sleep, evil angel  
>Open your wings, evil angel<br>Fly over me, evil angel  
>Why can't I breathe, evil angel?<em>

**Well I'm not overly pleased with this, but I'm going to put it up anyway. This song was really hard to write to, with all of its double meanings and tricky wording, but I think the description of an evil angel really fits Jack, so I went with it. Please review! I need them like a hobo needs his cardboard box!**__


End file.
